


Secret Kisses Behind the School Gym

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Of Kisses and Affection [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, and wonhao trolling people, just kissing, mentioned jihancheol and jun, no story at all, seungkwan hosh jeonghan chan are here too, the good boy and the bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo the ordinary high school boy. Xu Minghao the school’s infamous delinquent.They both shared a few things together. Things involving lips and secret jokes.





	Secret Kisses Behind the School Gym

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t [We Fill in Each Other’s Blanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222124) universe. This Wonhao is not the same with that Wonhao. That Wonhao love each other as bros. This one love to eat each other’s faces. I just love the idea of studious!wonu and troublemaker!hao too much that I’m using this concept again.

Not one person raised an eyebrow or gave them strange looks. Well, the two of them didn’t exactly give anyone a reason to. Although walking through the school corridor towards the same direction, they weren’t lined shoulders to shoulders. Minghao was a few steps ahead of him, walking with huge, relaxed strides and hands inside his pants’ pocket. Meanwhile Wonwoo was taking smaller steps. He had his lunch bag on one hand and a book on the other.

Wonwoo was sure that none of the fellow students could imagine what was about to happen. He smiled at the thought and stopped on his tracks, lifting his book to his face until he was able to return to his usual poker face. Minghao was now nowhere in sight. But Wonwoo knew where he was.

Going through the door at the end of the corridor, Wonwoo went out of the building and into the school ground. He continued to walk until he reached another building, the gym. He turned at the corners and arrived at an empty space at the back. There’s a bit of concrete next to the wall, not that wide for a person to lie down. Minghao was sitting with his back plastered to the gym wall, and yet his feet were sticking out of the concrete ground and touching the grass.

They sat next to each other. Minghao took out a pack of bread he’d shoved into his pocket, while Wonwoo opened his lunch box. They ate their lunch in silence, and when they’re finished, Minghao lay down with his head on Wonwoo’s lap while Wonwoo read a book.

“Wonwoo,” called Minghao after a while.

Wonwoo didn’t stop reading as he answered, “Hmm?”

“Wonwoo.” It wasn’t a whine or a plea. What Wonwoo sensed from the lethargic voice was demand.

He knew what the demand was, but refuse to address it. Not yet.

“What?”

Finally Minghao seemed to have enough. He tugged Wonwoo’s shirt by the elbow and shook it until he got Wonwoo’s arm swinging along with the book.

“Okay, okay.” Wonwoo smiled at the other’s tantrum and put down his book. He looked down to the face on his lap and asked a question he already knew the answer.

“What?”

Minghao answered by stretching his arm towards Wonwoo’s nape and pulling the latter down. Wonwoo’s upper body bent until his face was only an inch apart from Minghao’s. It was then when Minghao stopped pulling and Wonwoo started pushing himself forward.

Their lips greeted each other for the first time today. One peck, one smooch, one sucking of the bottom lips. That’s it. Only for a short time before Minghao pushed Wonwoo’s torso up.

“This position sucks.”

Wonwoo chuckled at that. “Then come here.”

Minghao lifted his head up from Wonwoo’s lap. When he returned to the lap, this time he’s sitting on it. Now that his head was at level with Wonwoo’s, he only had to move a bit to press their faces together once again.

They kissed like how they usually did; like they had all the time in the world. No teeth clashing in a rush nor tongue entangled in haste. Just lips and lips and sincere adoration. It’s their way, it’s how they liked it.

They could do this forever, but Wonwoo pulled back to say, “Five minutes.”

Minghao sighed. “How do you always know without looking?”

Wonwoo gave him a smug smile before pulling out his phone. The clock on the screen said 12:55.

“I just know.”

Minghao scoffed and got off Wonwoo’s lap to stand up. Wonwoo followed right after. They shared one last peck and then Wonwoo left first, walking casually until he was back inside the school building. He had reached the middle of the corridor when he heard the door creaking behind him. Wonwoo didn’t look back.

In front of him he saw Seungkwan and Soonyoung appearing from a nearby corner. Both were walking with back slumped. Their negative atmosphere softened a bit when they noticed Wonwoo.

“Wonwoo!!!”

Soonyoung twisted his lips downward as he fastened his steps towards Wonwoo. When he reached Wonwoo, he immediately whined about his terrible lunch time spent helping Mr. Kang sort a huge pile of documents.

Seungkwan arrived a bit later and joined Soonyoung in complaining about Mr. Kang ( _“Robbing us of our precious lunch time!_ ”). Wonwoo was trying his best to listen and console them when suddenly Seungkwan stopped. Followed by Soonyoung who bulged his eyes.

“Don’t. Look. Back.” Seungkwan hissed under his breath.

Inside his head, Wonwoo chuckled. He had a guess of what made Seungkwan looked so terrified. He asked anyway.

“What?”

“It’s _them_.” Soonyoung replied instead of Seungkwan.

His friends kept their gaze to Wonwoo’s left until several people walked past Wonwoo’s right. The one on the far right was Minghao, hands in his pockets as usual. On MInghao’s left was Jeonghan, looking a bit tired (nothing rare) but still glowing from his perfect skin and shining short curls. The one closest to Wonwoo’s side was Chan, somehow not tripping over his feet as he walked with eyes glued to his phone screen.

Seungkwan and Soonyoung’s reaction to the three boys was understandable. The trio was known as their high school’s delinquent. Nothing serious, actually. All they did was skipping classes, rebelling against uniform rules, even doing childish things like pulling pranks on teachers or students. But high school students love to gossip and make up stories, so rumors of the three boys’ misdeeds continued to be exaggerated to the point that some students thought they’re one of those gang kids who fight on the street every night.

The boys didn’t seem to mind though. At least Wonwoo knew for sure that Minghao enjoyed his bad boy image. _It’s fun to see people whimpering or trying to avoid my eyes when I walk by_ , said Minghao one day.

As the three were passing Wonwoo’s side, Soonyoung suddenly sneezed so loud, Wonwoo thought that the whole corridor must had heard it. The three delinquents sure did.

Next to him, Chan glared at Soonyoung with disgust on his face.

“Dude. Gross,” he said with forehead creased, judging Soonyoung’s unsanitary way of sneezing. Soonyoung didn’t cover his face.

“S-Sorry.”

Despite Soonyoung’s apology, Chan kept his disapproving look. Meanwhile next to him, Jeonghan was laughing.

They didn’t linger long. The delinquent group continued their steps right after. Soonyoung took the chance to drag Seungkwan and Wonwoo to the opposite direction.

Wonwoo let himself getting dragged by the arm. Once, he twisted his neck to take a glance behind. Chan and the others were taking a turn at a corner. He saw Minghao slightly turning his neck and smirked before they were gone.

 

**

 

It took a whole ten minutes after Wonwoo sent the text. He took a book from the shelf behind him and read as he waited until he felt a presence coming near.

Wonwoo looked up from the book to see Minghao walking towards him. One look and Wonwoo realized how absurd the sight was. Minghao between shelves filled with rows of books was something no one would’ve thought of seeing.

“Did you crawl here,” said Wonwoo as he feigned a cold look.

“How the hell am I supposed to know where the geography section is?” Minghao’s quiet voice was filled with glee. It made Wonwoo unable to keep up his act and his face gave way to a small smile.

“Did you enjoy the stares on your way here?”

“The best.” Minghao grinned. “Their wide eyes and gaping. Like fish.”

Wonwoo thought he’d laugh if he had seen it. The shock in everyone’s face when seeing Xu Minghao going into the library.

“So,” Minghao said when he arrived in front of Wonwoo. “You didn’t call me here to get me to study, right?”

“What if I did?”

“I’ll smack you.”

“With your lips?”

Minghao scoffed. “You wish.”

Wonwoo let out a quiet laugh. “I’m bored. And no one comes here.”

“Huh.” Minghao’s voice was louder now since he leaned forward until their foreheads were almost touching. “What a bad boy.”

Wonwoo puffed some air out of his lips. “Shut up and kiss me.”

And Minghao did. He tilted his head slightly to his left and pressed their lips together. One of his hands went to the back of Wonwoo’s head, fingers running over Wonwoo’s hair. Meanwhile Wonwoo got Minghao’s other hand, intertwining it with Wonwoo’s. Never letting go as they continued their slow dance of lips.

“I kinda want to show this to them,” Minghao whispered between the kisses.

“Hmm.” Wonwoo only hummed before taking Minghao’s lips back between his.

“Nnhh...” Minghao’s low sigh and slapping of their lips were blessings to Wonwoo’s ears. “Let ‘em see the school’s good boy getting all naughty.”

Wonwoo couldn’t stop himself from smiling on Minghao’s lips. He could feel Minghao’s lips curving up too.

They both enjoyed this. Not just the kissing, or the thrill of getting caught. The biggest motivation for them was the high they got from sharing something _only the two of them knew_. Not a single person in school was aware that the ordinary bookworm Jeon Wonwoo was dating the infamous troublemaker Xu Minghao. It’s a fact only in _their_ _world._

Also, Wonwoo secretly loved trolling people as much as his boyfriend did.

 

**

 

When Minghao said to him one day, “I’m in a slump,” he looked hopeless. Wonwoo brought Minghao’s head towards his own shoulder and gave the side gentle strokes.

“I can’t think of any decent pranks. It’s been _so long_.” His voice was brimming with frustration and disappointment.

“Jeonghan’s too busy chasing after boys—you know, the basketball captain and his preppy friend, Seungcheol and Joshua? I think that’s their name. Anyway, he’s no longer interested in anything else. And Chan. Chan, that kid. Can you believe it? He said, ‘I don’t want to do childish things anymore.’ Hmph.” Minghao scoffed before continuing with a mocking voice. “The kid wants to act like adult even though he still drags me and Jeonghan to watch horror movies with him!”

Wonwoo continued to pet the sulking Minghao and only spoke until the latter stopped whining.

“There’s the festival.”

In two weeks their school was going to have their annual school festival. It’s an event that got all of the faculty members excited, even the teachers and staffs.

“ _Exactly_.” Minghao pouted. “And I got _nothing_.”

Wonwoo pondered for a minute, looking for ways to help his boyfriend. His brain came up with one solution.

“We have one thing that can make the whole school drop their jaws.”

He could feel Minghao’s gaze on him so Wonwoo turned his neck to reply the gaze. But their heads were too close together that it’s impossible to do. Minghao took the initiative to remove his head from Wonwoo’s shoulder and make some space so they could see each other in the eye.

“It’s time I guess,” said Minghao, shrugging. “Gotta stop Soonyoung from glomping on you anyway.”

Wonwoo wrinkled his nose and laughed. “You know there’s no way Soonyoung and I are getting together.”

Minghao squinted at him but eventually smiled. However, his forehead was scrunched when he said the next words.

“That Jun guy though.”

Minghao’s obvious irritation made Wonwoo smiled.

“So, you’re up for it?”

Minghao stared at him for a while before opening his mouth.

“Hell, yeah.” He grinned.

On the day of the festival, Wonwoo and Minghao didn’t see each other until late in the afternoon since both had to help around with the stands of their respective classes. They could get out of their tasks only after the crowd’s attention was taken by the event at the stage. The main event’s about to start soon and even some classes and clubs closed their stands for it.

It’s some sort of a couple popularity contest. Nothing serious. The committee didn’t invite participants before the event. They just called out to whoever wants to come up the stage and share their cute stories or impromptu performance. The school’s well-known couple who had been dating through their whole high school life until now that they’re seniors. And since it’s open for anyone, local people who came to the festival also participated. An old smiling couple in their 70s. A young couple who looked like they just got out of college. There’s even a cute guy with his dog. A fun event shared with the school members and the local people.

After the guy with the dog finished capturing the audience with their charm, the MC called out for another pair. For a moment the crowd was buzzing with excited hum, some turning their heads around to see who’s going to go up next.

A large part of the buzzing crowd were clearly taken aback when Minghao stepped onto the stage.

Even the MC couldn’t hide his shock. It took a while for him to get his expression back to MC mode and gave the mic to Minghao.

“Second year, Xu Minghao. Who’s the partner you’ll bring to this stage?”

With a huge grin Minghao said, “Jeon Wonwoo.”

There’s a lot of confused—and definitely excited—chatter in the crowd. Wonwoo’s nowhere as famous as Minghao; he’s just your average student with average qualities. Maybe a bit to the bookworm side but not that prominent to be dubbed as _the_ geek. So most of the crowd must had the same question getting them buzzing with excitement. _Who’s the one dating_ the _Xu Minghao_?

Meanwhile, next to Wonwoo, Seungkwan and Soonyoung were gaping at him. Their bulging eyes looked like they’re _this_ close to falling out of their sockets. When Wonwoo started to take the steps towards the stage, they both shook their heads violently, trembling their lips. Probably thinking that somehow the school’s bad boy had made Wonwoo his bullying target and now forcing Wonwoo to go on stage. It’s cute how they fear for Wonwoo’s well-being when he’s about to troll them.

As he got closer to the stage, the crowd got louder. The moment his feet stepped on the leveled-up floor, the buzzing was almost ear-deafening. Wonwoo continued his relaxed strides to the space in the middle of the stage, on Minghao’s left. Minghao still had that huge grin plastered on his face.

Wonwoo replied the grin with his own before leaning towards Minghao and kissing Minghao’s left cheek. That’s when the crowd roared.

While the MC was struggling to calm the crowd down, Minghao pressed the side of his head close to his and whispered.

“Why don’t we make them go wilder?”

“There are kids here.” Wonwoo reprimanded Minghao with a smile in his voice. There were local people who brought their young kids along with them in the crowd.

“Tsk. You’re right.”

“Besides, my friends look like they’re going to have a heart attack.”

Minghao chuckled at that. “Later then.”

Wonwoo gave Minghao a side glance and a happy hum. Minghao replied with a quick peck to his cheek.


End file.
